<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be What You Need by elliebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110500">Be What You Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird'>elliebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Creampie, Doggy Style, Filthy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in August 2018 on the Meet You There tour. I have no idea where this came from, tbh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be What You Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 17 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "cream pie" from <a href="https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost">this list</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a couple of drinks, Ashton’s flushed and sweaty, a few more buttons open on his shirt and his smile a little hazy. He’s quiet. There’s that familiar hum of energy simmering beneath the surface that Calum recognizes. He knows the signs. The tightness around Ashton’s mouth, the shadows in his eyes like a brewing storm. </p><p>They spent an hour at the radio station’s after party downtown before Calum leaned in and told Ashton he wanted to leave. Not because he wasn’t having a good time. But Ashton was broadcasting his headspace loud and clear so Calum got them a Lyft and swept them out of the club. </p><p>The hotel room is cool, the air cranked up to stave of the late-summer Boston heat. </p><p>Calum no longer struggles to define himself using the narrow boxes the world wants to assign him. He’s wildly in love with Ashton and the rest takes care of itself. Ashton likes to fuck and Calum loves nothing more than giving himself over to Ashton. </p><p>But occasionally, a switch gets flipped. </p><p>Calum comes out of the bathroom after washing his hands and face to find Ashton naked. He’s settled himself away from Calum, on his knees with weight on his forearms, his head down. </p><p>Ashton only knows how to ask by showing what he needs. He’s set out a bottle of lube. </p><p>Calum likes to get fucked. They fuck a lot. He likes to roll to his stomach, a pillow beneath his hips and his face buried in the mattress with Ashton railing him from behind. Ashton’s shorter than him but so much broader in the chest and shoulders and when he plasters himself from hips to belly along Calum’s back, Calum feels helplessly turned on by the heat of his skin. In this position he can feel everything. </p><p>Ashton is beautiful like this. The back of his neck is pink and Calum can see Ashton’s thighs trembling when he steps to the foot of the bed. Calum’s gone from restlessly aroused to hyper-focused and rock hard in the time it’s taken to get here. </p><p>In this headspace, with old demons haunting him, Ashton has a very specific thing in mind. He wants to be used, fucked like a dog until he and Calum are sweating, rutting like feral beings. </p><p>Calum wouldn’t have said he was particularly dominant, before Ashton. And it isn’t often, but when Ashton needs it, Calum wants to be the one to give it to him, to take a tight grip of the reigns and watch Ashton unravel. </p><p>Calum settles behind Ashton, a steadying hand at the base of his spine. </p><p>Ashton’s fingered himself open, a sloppy mess of lube shining on his skin, his hole pink. The air is noisy with the sound of the air conditioner running at top speed and there are goose bumps on Ashton’s back. Calum uses more lube than necessary to slick himself up and because he likes making Ashton fall apart, he ducks down and presses a row of kisses to the small of his back. </p><p>Ashton groans and sinks lower, taking more of his weight on his bent arms. Calum can feel the need radiating from him, his muscles tight with anticipation. </p><p>“Breathe,” Calum tells him. He wraps slippery fingers around his cock, his thumb at the head and presses himself to Ashton’s clenching hole. </p><p>The pleasure is intense and immediate and Calum has to dig his teeth into his lip to keep the focus on what Ashton needs. If it were up to him, he’d pull out and come allover his his hole, watching his jizz slide down his skin. But he knows how to be what Ashton needs so he steadies them both with hands at his hips, fingertips pressing reminders into Ashton’s flesh. </p><p>Calum watches Ashton’s shoulders tremble, arms shaking as Calum nudges his dick past the impossibly tight entrance and into the blinding heat of Ashton’s asshole. </p><p>Calum’s had a lot of unsafe sex in his life. Foregoing condoms was a discussion he and Ashton had around the time Ashton woke him up one morning with a freshly brushed mouth and said, painfully serious, “I fucking love you.” </p><p>Sliding into Ashton with his dick bare, able to feel everything, is still as intense as the first time. They’re both into a little come play - one of the ways they fit together, and Calum remembers pushing his fingers into Ashton’s hole, loose from a hard fuck and slick with lube and come. He also remembers coming a second time, all over Ashton’s chest not a minute later. </p><p>“Oh <i>fuck</i>,” Ashton groans. Calum’s barely an inch in and Ashton’s still holding tension in his spine,  his thighs, struggling to breathe and let Calum in. He drags one palm up the sweat-damp length of Ashton’s spine and frames the back of his neck with his hand, using his thumb to add a little pressure. </p><p>The response is an immediate exhale as Ashton hisses. Calum uses the distraction to push in, going steady and slow until Ashton’s shaking beneath him. Calum gives him to the count of ten and then starts to move, pulling out and driving back in with a rhythm that makes Ashton lurch forward.</p><p>Calum would like to think they’re a couple of studs and fuck for close to half an hour, but the reality is closer to ten minutes. Ten minutes before Ashton gives in and grips himself, knowing it’s all over the minute he gets a hand on his dick. </p><p>Calum rails him harder, adds a little more pressure to his grip at Ashton’s neck, and waits for him to come, holding off only because he knows how much more intense it is once Ashton’s gone boneless beneath him. </p><p>“Harder,” Ashton grits out. He hides his face in the bed and works his fist over himself. Ashton comes as Calum burrows deep and rocks his hips, holding Ashton on his dick. </p><p>Calum keeps still as Ashton shakes through his orgasm. After several panting moments, Ashton rests his cheek in a pillow, his hand still wrapped around his dick. Calum’s so close to coming it won’t take all that much. He moves until he’s draped over Ashton the way he likes to get fucked, the two of them plastered together from thigh to belly to chest. He can’t help the tenderness that shows itself when he kisses the nape of Ashton’s neck on the dark ink of his tattoo even as he rocks his hips and plummets towards his own orgasm. </p><p>Ashton’s face is mottled pink, sweat dripping down his cheek. His eyes are closed and he’s struggling to even out his breathing as Calum fucks him hard. </p><p>“Come in me,” Ashton breathes between one thrust and the next. </p><p>Calum sets his teeth in Ashton’s shoulder, withdraws and comes as he pushes back in, Ashton’s hole clenching, milking the jizz from him. </p><p>Calum hunches in on himself, shaking as he comes <i>hard</i>.</p><p>He takes a minute, his cheek on Ashton’s back. When they’re both breathing a little easier, Calum carefully pulls out. He’s still hard. He wraps a palm around himself as he settles back on his knees. </p><p>This is his favorite part. Ashton pulls the pillow over his head and otherwise lets Calum explore, carefully pushing his thighs wide. Ashton’s hole is pink and slick, fucked open as Calum’s jizz leaks out of him. Calum drags a trail of it with his finger and pushes it back in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I'm on <a href="https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>